Digimon: Alternate Destiny
by digitamer
Summary: Takes place first eppy of 02. When Gatomon accuses Davis of woking with the Emperor. What if Davis did work for the Digimon Emperor, what if...R and R please, maybe a new chapter will be added!
1. And So It Begins

Digimon: An Alternate Destiny  
Season 2-Episode 1- A New Beggining  
"You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon lashed at Davis  
"Yeah, I do. So what?"  
TK, Kari and Tai stared at Davis with disbelife.  
"You enslave Digimon!" TK yelled rushing at Davis in anger  
"Veemon, do it!" Davis said holding up his Dark grey D-3  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
The small lizard had grown considerably in size and began to swing his arm back, to make a blow at the Digidestined. But the Digidestineds digimon had attacked. Its only stopped the attack, Exveemon got ready to make another attack, when a voice echoed in the cave...  
"Digi-armor Energize!" A mystirious boy yelled  
"Elemon Armor Digivolve to...Sacrimon, The Courage of Sacrifice!"  
An orange monster now stood between Exveemon and the Digidestiend, he had armor on his shoulder and, heavy guantlets on his hands. Also, he wore heavy boot, a firey tunic and had a long sword.  
"Sacrimon attack!" The boy shouted  
"Sacri Blade!" The sword began to glow and Sacrimon unleashed a blade of fire at Exveemon.  
"Let's go!" The boy yelled at the Digidestined who followed him out of the cave.  
  
Digimon Emperors Lair  
"Damn it!" The emperor yelled "Why can't he do anything right?"  
He stood up and walked to his Digimon.  
"Wormmon Digivolve and help Davis!"  
"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
Stingmon flew to the battle in the cave, but he noticed Sacrimon left right away as he arrived. He followed him closly to notice a group of kids using a Digi Port to exit the digiworld. The girl was hurt and bleeding from a cut on her forehead. The only boy who remained was Sacrimons partner, he began to make a break for the girl but Davis reached her first.  
"Kari would could have been a great couple," he began as he wiped theblood off of her ", but your to much of a goody good." He stole a kiss even though she fought him, Gatomon was unable to help Kari, restrained by Exveemon who had Gatomon's blood on him.  
"Sacri Blade!"   
Exveemon was knocked over and Sacrimon grabbed Kari and Gatomon dashing for the Digi Port...  
  
Computer Room-School  
"Kari! Are you ok?" TK asked  
"Yeah thanks to this guy." Kari hugged TK and gave him a quick kiss  
"Thanks for saving my sister, I'm Tai." Tai held his hand out  
"I'm Chris." He said taking Tai's hand and shaking it  
"You're cute," a purple haired girl said "I'm Yolie."  
"You're cute too, nice to meet you."  
"I'm TK and this other boy is Cody."  
"Nice to meet you all."  
They all sat down at a table and began to talk.  
"Davis helps enslave Digimon." Kari started  
"Yeah they've been at it for a while."  
"They?" Tai and TK asked in unison  
"Yes Davis and Ken Ichijoji."  
"Ken?!" Yolie cried  
"Yeah why?"  
"She has a crush on him." Cody said  
Chris looked at her, and saw how beautiful she was and he knew who he had a crush on.  
they talked about taking Cody and Yolie to the Digiworld the next day and they all got ready to go home.  
"Elemon you ready?"  
"Yeah" Answered an orange lizard mush like Veemon but with a Circle on his chest with blue, green and red, parts divided in thirds, and he had three flat horns as well.  
"Ready for what?" TK asked  
"Elemon can teleport. he creates a portal in his circle on his chest."  
"WOW!" Cody said in amazement  
"Ok bye, guys...I'll get to your houses sometime and he will be able to teleport to them then."  
"You can come to my house anytime." Yolie said  
"Ele Port!" Elemon yelled  
Chris walked towards Elemon and was sucked into the port, Elemons body then collapsed into it self and disapeared.  
  
End of Episode 1  



	2. New Partners, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon!

Episode Two: New Partners, Hawkmon, and Armidilomon!  
  
Last time: Kari: Well we went back to the Digiworld and found out the Ken and Davis are takign over the Digital World! But Cody and Yolie, two new digidestiends, are here to help and new kid, Chris, also showed up to save us!  
  
Yolie and Cody are on their first trip to the DigiWorld, and Tk and Kari are with them as well.  
"What are we doing here? I mean we don't even know where Yolie and Cody's Digimon partners are." Tk Said  
"Yeah but if we have any hope of saving the Digiworld we need to try." Kari responded  
Then a boy shot out of a opening ahead a Digimon forming behind him.  
"Chris!" Yolie yelled rushing at the boy  
"And Elemon." Cody said  
The four Digidestiend went to meet up with the boy.  
"Hey guys." Chris said as they approached  
"Hi!" Yolie said right away  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked  
"Looking for Cody and Yolie's partner digimon." Kari said  
Oh good, I see you've been reunited with yours he said, looking at Gatomon and Patamon  
"Yeah!" Gatomon and Patamon said together  
"Well you need to follow the signal on your D-3 to find your partner." Chris said  
"Oh is that what that was, I thought is was broken." Yolie said  
TK, Cody and Kari stood in disbelife that she never mentioned the signal coming in.  
"We have been searching forever and Yolie had the answer the whole time!" TK yelled  
"TK! Quiet!" Kari said angrily  
"Sorry hun." TK said "and sorry Yolie."  
Chris and Cody laughed at TK's reaction to Kari's order. So they then resumed the quest to find the Digimon of Cody and Yolie, when Davis and Kenappeared with Exveemon and Stingmon.  
"Ha! You'll never find your partners, we won't let you!" Ken sneered at the team  
"Yeah, Exveemon, Stingmon, get em'!" Davis added  
"You guys go hurry! Find your partners I'll hold them off!" Chris said  
"But..." Yolie started  
"GO!" Chris yelled "Digi Armor Energize!"  
"Elemon Armor Digivolve to...Sacrimon the Courage of Sacrifice!"  
The orange lizard Digimon had grown in size and gained armor over his shoulders, gained gauntlets on his arms, and boots on his legs, he had a firey tunic and a large sword.  
"Elemon Attack!"  
"Sacri Blade!"  
A beam of energy formed and shot from the blade at Exveemon but was deflected.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TK and Cody ahd split up with Yolie and Kari becasue they had picked up a new signal.  
The arrived in a cave to find two Digieggs one of Knowledge, the other of Hope. TK picked up hope and Cody picked up Knowledge. TK's Digivice changed into a D-3 and Cody got his partner, an Armidilomon. Both Armor Digivolved there Digimon an headed for the battle.  
Mid-air TK saw Kari and Yolie riding their Armored partners as well.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The battle was a lost cause as Chris considered a retreat, Sacrimon couldn't handle two Chapion level Digimon, he would attack one only to be hit by the other. As he was about to yell to Sacrimon to retreat, words rang in his ears, that turned the battle around.  
"Star Shower!"  
"Roseta Stone!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
Two attacks on each champion, hit them hard enough that Ken and Davis left, in disgust and pain of defeat.  
After the battle, the team spoke of which Digiegg each had recieved.  
"Chris what Digiegg do you have?" Yolie asked  
"I have the Digiegg of courage."  
"And well diserved." She said with a wink  
He just smiled back and nodded.  
"Well I'm gonna go home, Kari you coming over?" TK asked  
"Yeah I am." She said  
"Can I walk with you guys too?" Cody asked  
"Yeah," Kari said putting her arm around TK "Yolie you coming?"  
"No, I think I'll hang here a bit."  
"Oh ok," Kari said with a wink, "Good night then, bye Chris."  
"Bye guys." He responded  
Yolie sat next to Chris, and thought what to say.  
"How does Elemon's Eleport work?" She asked as she saw the digimon and her new digimon Poromon playing in the distance.  
"Well, just like the Digiport, except it goes to wherever you want it to."  
"Like my room?" she asked boldly  
"Yeah it could go there" He said looking at her.  
They stared into each others eyes intensly and then Chris called for Elemon and Poromon to come over.  
"Elemon can you get me and Yolie to her house?"  
"Yeah I can!"   
Then a loud explosion sounded from behind them. Two Digimon stood before them, two Frigimon, they had blown up a gas station by casuing sparks with making a car flip into gas, causing the explosion.  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon!"  
"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Yolie and Chris yelled together!  
"Elemon Armor Digivolve to...Sacrimon the Courage of Sacrifice!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon the Wings of Love!"  
"Flame Blaze!" Elemon yelled as two balls of fire burt forth from his hand  
"Tempest Wing!" halsemon shouted as two beams shot from his eyes  
"What are Digimon doing in the real world?" Yolie asked  
"I don't know but it's not good. Sacrimon are you ready to try?"  
"Yeah!" he said as he reverted to Elemon  
"Digivolve now!"  
"Elemon digivolve to...Eledramon!"  
The Digimon changed into a large dragon digimon, much like Exveemon, except orange and had the same type of head as Elemon.  
"Heat Shot!" He yelled out as he threw his fist foreward and heat poured from it.  
The Frigimon were destryoed in the process and Eledramon went to his In-training form, Xonmon and orange ball with small legs, and Halsemon reverted to Poromon.  
"You killed them!" Yolie yelled at him  
"I had to!"  
"Why!?"  
"So no one else would get hurt!"  
She didn't have an answer, so she grabbed Poromon and left. Chris stood there looking at his shadow as the breeze whipped at his clothes.  
"Elemon..." he got cut off  
"Yeah I know, Ele port open"  
Chris was sucked up in the port and ended up in his room. Elemon went ot bed knowing he wanted to be alone. Chris thought for along time, and then he called Yolie. They actually ended up talking for along time despite the events of the day. He went to be knowing, he liked her and he couldn't wait to see her. But he worried about the Digimon in the real world. But the main thing on his mind were the Frigimon 'Could it be true, all thoughs years ago...was I right?'   
Narrator: What was Chris right about? Why were the Digimon in the Real World? Find out next time! 


End file.
